Blueberry Muffin
Blueberry Muffin is a character from Strawberry Shortcake. She is one of Strawberry Shortcake's best friends in Berry Bitty City. She works and lives at Blueberry Books in the city and keeps everything very organized and in its proper place. Blueberry is usually seen with a book or reading one and has many types of books ranging from cookbooks to flower books to organization books. Her color is azure blue and her icon/symbol is a blueberry, usually depicted as a big blue glass sphere/orb with a single green leaf. Personality The usually mature and brainy girl of the group, Blueberry knows many facts retaining to just about anything. She spends so much time with books that she always knows exactly what others need, or where the specific topic they need will be located in her bookstore. She is full of knowledge and very well-mannered, which sometimes can confuse her friends since they struggle to understand her. With her sharp wit and knack of more than just average knowledge, Blueberry is a genius when it comes to organization, making plans, maps, and schedules... as long as it isn't overly complicated!! She also has a surprising knowledge of trap making and pranks. Normally though, Blueberry is reserved, sweet, and soft-spoken. She tends to be thoughtful of others and is a caring friend, but sometimes she forgets some things and may accidentally hurt someone's feelings or offend them. However, the moment she realizes she has done something, she will attempt to fix it in her own way. Possibly because of her vast knowledge and above average intelligence, Blueberry isn't always modest. Once in a while, she can act like a know-it-all and be just slightly stingy or rude. Whenever something seems fake or unreal, she will go out of her way to prove it wrong, but only because she believes it's the best thing to do and she will quit if proof is given to her. She also has a habit of obsessing over things and has no problem whining whenever she's unhappy. Her crankiness has also come up multiple times during the series now and then, showing that Blueberry can be a little mean when agitated. She also has a bit of clingy-ness in her and can get jealous kind of easily. Despite all this, Blueberry will stand up for what is right and never backs down from her friends. She never loses sight of her morals and voices her opinion often. Blueberry doesn't stand for mistreatment and does everything in her power to make things right. Blueberry always tries to keep her friends in line and is almost always the first to admit her mistakes. Blueberry brings logic and level-headedness to the group and truly cares for her friends. That love for her friends helps her to be humble and modest and tells her that her friends mean more than anything to her. However, Blueberry is really fun and friendly and likes to read stories to baby Berrykins. She is mostly modest and very kind, friendly and polite.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Strawberry Shortcake characters Category:Blue haired characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:1980s characters Category:Anime characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:CGI characters Category:Mice Category:Animals Category:American characters Category:Caucasian Category:Unofficial Non Disney Princesses Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Deutaragonists Category:Indie characters